Rose is Here
by TimeyWimey11
Summary: A rewrite of Series 3 with Rose Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

So I thought I'd do one of these, since every Rose/Ten lover seems to have one. Also, I'll need some help. Like, should I keep Martha? And how should I write Journeys End? I know both of those are a long way down the road but I'll say it again as it draws nearer. I will give you credit if you help me with it so don't worry. Anyways, here's Chapter One,

Rose Hits The Wall

"Rose! Hold on!" The Doctor shouted to Rose. But she was slowly  
slipping. "Rose!" He cried in desperation. "Doctor!" She screamed as  
she slowly fell towrds the void. "Rose!" He screamed her name,  
desperate for something to stop her from going in. And luckily, by a  
stroke of luck. The void closed as she fell towrds it. If it had stayed  
open a second longer Rose would have been sucked into the void. She hit  
the wall with the force of an elephant and slid down. "Rose!" He  
shouted as he ran towards her. He checked her pulse. Still alive, he  
thought. He picked her up, bridal style and brought her to the TARDIS.  
When they got there he laid her down on her bed. He didn't want to  
leave her,  
so he pulled up a chair she had for her(hardly used) desk. HE sat there

for about an hour, watching her. SHe stirred. "Blimey, my head" She

mumured as she opened her eyes. "What happened?" "Well, you were  
falling towards the void, but luckily, it closed before you could fall  
through. You hit the wall extremely hard, and was knocked unconsious."  
Rose looked at him through half-open eyes. "Oh. Is it..." Yes?" He  
asked, knowing what she was going to say. "Is it closed? For good?"  
"Yes." "Oh." SHe said. "I..." "Yes?" "Well, don't get your hopes up,

but I might be able to find a way to say goodbye. A crack in the  
universe." Rose sat up. "Whoa. You had a big hit there. You might want  
to slow down." "Yeah, I agree." Said Rose, as she laid back down, when  
she had sat up it had given her a huge headache. "But come and get me,  
If you find anything. Ok?" the Docyor smiled. "Okay." And with that he  
walked out of her room

"So..." Rose said as she walked into the console room. "Did you find a gap?"

"Well, yes I did. Just a little sacrifice but not a big deal."

"Whats the sacrifice?"

"A sun." Rose smiled at him. "Thanks. For doing this." The Doctor grinned at her. "Anytime."

"So, how do I do it?" She asked. "Stand right there." The Doctor pointed to a spot. "Just say 'mum' or 'Jackie', something to get her to notice you."

"Alright." She stood in the place. "Mum. Mum. Mum." She kept repeating. After about 20 minutes, She said. "Mum! Your here!" The Doctor stood by her, so Jackie could see him too. "Where are you?" Mickey asked, before Jackie could say anything. "Inside the TARDIS." She said. "There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close." The Doctor said. "And it takes a lot of power to send this projection, we're in orbit around a super nova." He laughed slightly. "We're burning up a sun, just to say good-bye."

"You look like a ghost." Jackie said, holding back tears. "Hold on..." Said the Doctor, pointing the Sonic Screwdriver at the console. They became more solid-looking. "Can I touch-" Jackie said, but Rose cut her off. "It's still just an image. No touch." Now Rose was starting to cry. Her eyes were filling with tears. "Can't you come through properly?" Jackie asked, her voice trembling. "The whole universe would fracture." The Doctor said. "So?" Jackie said, now her tears starting to fall. Rose tried to laugh but her voice cracked. "Where are we?" Rose asked, changing the subject. "Where did the gap come out?"

"Norway."

"Norway, right." Rose said. "About fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'." Rose looked worried. "Dalek?"

"Dårlig." The Doctor grinned a little. Rose looked at him, wondering why he was grinning. "Oh, it just- It translates as Bad Wolf Bay." Rose grinned a little also at that. "What? Why is that funny?" Mickey asked. Rose looked at him. "Long story." They stood in silence for a few seconds until, "How long have we got?" Asked Jackie. "'Bout, 2 minutes." The Doctor replied. They were silent for another few seconds. "I can hardly think of what to say." Jackie said, as she did, Rose's tears started to fall, freely. "You still got Pete, then?" Rose asked, motioning behind them, where Pete was standing at the car. "Yeah. And... I'm pregnant. I'm three months gone. More Tyler's on the way." Rose smiled. "Congrats." She turned to Mickey. "And what about you?"

"Well, there's still a Torchwood to be fixed up here. We're starting on that. I have a little experience with monsters." Rose grinned. "Mickey Smith, defender of the Earth. Your both dead, officially, back home. SO many people died that day and you've gone missing. Your both on the list of the dead." Now even Mickey has tears in his eyes. The Doctor is still managing to hold them back. "Am I ever going to see you again?" Jackie asked, desperately. Rose regretted her answer but nonetheless had to give it. "You can't."

"What're you gonna do?" Jackie asked. "We've got the TARDIS. Same old life." Rose said. "I love you, sweetheart." ROse started to sob. "I- I love you too, mum." The vision faded as Rose broke down into the Doctor's arms.

So there you go! Hope you liked it! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know that ACTUALLY Donna appears right after that scene, but I changed it a little bit so I could do a little thingy before Donna's first episode.**

Rose walked out of her room. "Hello." She said. She looked beautiful, as always but her eyes were red. Less so, then lately but still had a tint. "Hello. You know that, um, beach we just saw?" Rose nodded. "It was called Bad Wolf Bay." Rose smiled slightly. "Yay! A smile!" The Doctor grinned. "So… Anywhere in particular? Or do you want to just float for a little more?" He smiled a bit, and Rose gave him a bigger smile this time. Not her normal one, but bigger than before. "Oh… Any where's fine!**" **

"Great!" The Doctor said, as he walked around the console he heard Rose say, "What?" He turned around. There was bride in the middle of the console room. She turned around.**  
**"Who are you?" The woman said._  
_"But-" The Doctor said, exasperated. **  
**"Where am I?" The Bride said, her voice rising.**  
**"What?" Rose almost-yelled._  
_"What the hell is this place?" The lady shouted.**  
**"What?!" Rose and the Doctor said together.


End file.
